1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for limiting access to one or more forms. In particular, the specification relates to accessing the one or more forms and annotating handwriting strokes based on location constraints associated with the one or more forms.
2. Description of the Background Art
Portable computing devices can be used to input information into forms. Users who are required to fill out paperwork regularly while assigned to a task will input information using a stylus and approve the form for storing and processing. However, some users will try to submit forms fraudulently without attending to the task personally or fill out information on an incorrect form. This increases fraud and error in industries where filling out paperwork regularly and accurately is crucial.